


Closest to Heaven

by Lynxphilia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not that many fics of John Winchester/Reader...SO I MADE ONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Heaven

_Shouted words, thrown whiskey bottles, broken glass._

 

John Winchester sat on the tail gate of his truck as his eldest son tried to teach Sammy how to ride a bike in the parking lot of a shit hotel. John was currently nursing a beer, twiddling the bottle in his hands.

 

“Dad?” John looked from his lap to see his youngest son looking up at him, a scrape on his cheek where he had fallen off an hour ago.

 

“Hey, Sammy.” John smiled weakly; his voice was broken and desperate, “Whaddaya need?”

 

“When’s Y/N coming back? She promised to help us last night.” Dean stood with the bike a couple of feet away; he looked away from his family with his jaw clenched.

Of course Dean had heard the argument, even though the walls were somewhat thick and he had a pillow clasped over his ears. Dean had given Sammy a Night Cold medicine that knocked him out, Dean hadn’t taken any because he didn’t know whether or not they would have to leave in the middle of the night again.

 

“I don’t know, Sammy. Y/N said she had some things to take care of, but she’ll be back.”

 

“Promise?” Sam looked to his dad with hope and pleading in his eyes. John sighed and nodded,

 

“Yeah, I promise.” John looked at the road filled with cars just beyond the parking lot of the hotel; the tail of Y/N’s car was the last he’d seen of her.

 

_Heartbreak, turmoil, regret._

 

That night, John laid in the King sized bed, feeling the cold empty space next to him biting at his side. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, picking up his phone for what seemed the millionth time. He dialed her number, remembered by heart, and held the device to his ear.

 

_Ring, ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring, ring._

_‘Hey, you’ve reached Y/N but I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave a message at the beep!’_

“Hey, Y/N. I see that you’re still ignoring my calls, but you haven’t ignored Deans. And yes I heard him talking to you earlier this morning.”

 

 

“Y/N…I’m sorry okay. About those things I said, the things I did. Just- please, come back to me. I need you here, plea-“

 

_End of Message._

_‘…Leave a message at the beep!’_

“Look, I’m not good with words, okay? I just- please. Please, please, you keep me grounded- and I don’t want you _just_ for that, don’t get me wrong. But, I- you, Y/N-“

 

_End of Message_

 

“Y/N…please. I’m going crazy here, I c-can’t lose you…okay? I can’t lose you, I can’t. Please, just let me explain. Come back to me, please. We can work things-“

 

_End of Message._

 

“Y/N, I am begging you. Don’t leave me like this. I need you, please. You’re…you’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be. I don’t want you to leave, please Y/N.”

 

 _End of Message_.

 

**_-xXx- _ **

 

_‘So, what’s your dad doing?’_

 

“I don’t know, I can hear him talking though. I can’t make out any words.” Sammy perked up from his attention at the TV,

 

“Is that Y/N? Lemme talk to her Dean!” Sam tried to grab the phone from Dean but was pushed onto the floor.

 

“Back off Sammy!”

 

“Deannnn!!!”

 

“Shush, Sam. Dad’ll hear you!” Dean whisper-yelled.

 

“Will you let me talk to her?”

 

“Fine, just be quiet!.” Dean handed the phone to Sam, who jumped on the bed and sat next to Dean who was propped up on the head board.

 

“Y/N?”

 

_‘Hey, Sammy! Whatcha doin’?’_

 

“Nothin’.”

_‘Nothin’? I heard you rode a bike today!’_

 

“Yeah! I rode it all by myself- Dean didn’t have to help me or anything!” Sam spoke happily, Dean smiled as he continued to flip through the channels on the small hotel TV.

 

_‘Wow! You’re a big boy now, huh?’_

 

“If I’m a big boy, do I still get piggy back rides?” Sam asked,

 

“Of course not, dork. You’d be too heavy to get one.” Sam gasped,

 

“Then I never wanna be a big boy!” he exclaimed, Y/N laughed from the other end of the line.

 

 _‘I’ll still give you a piggy back ride, even when you’re 30!’_ Sammy and Dean laughed,

 

“Y/N, when are you coming back?” Sam asked, there was a pause and Dean swallowed nervously.

 

_‘I dunno, Sammy. You’re dad and I….we just have some things to work out before I can come back.’_

 

“Is he being a meanie?” Sam asked, Y/N laughed,

 

_‘No, Sammy.’_

 

“Well…what’s he doing?”

 

_‘It’s just some grown up things, Sammy. I’ll try to be back soon though, I promise.’_

 

“Pinkie promise?”

_‘Until the pig turns blue.’_ Sammy giggled, _‘It’s really late, young man. Why don’t you go to bed and let me talk to Dean.’_

 

“Do I _have_ to?” Y/N chuckled again,

 

_’Yes, Sammy. I’ll talk to you when Dean says so, okay?’_

 

“Awh, okay. Night Y/N, love you.”

 

_‘I love you too, Sammy. Night.’_

 

Sam handed the phone to Dean, giving his brother a hug before climbing off and onto his own bed. He pulled the covers up and sighed as he closed his eyes. Dean snuck to the bathroom and closed the door,

 

“Y/N?”

 

_‘Yeah, Dean?’_

 

“When are you coming back?”

 

 

_‘I don’t know Dean…me and your dad. Things just ain’t working out right now.’_

“Is it because of the monsters?”

 

_‘A little bit, but it doesn’t bother me. It’s just…between me and your dad. I know you want me there, and I do want to be there, but I just can’t be around your dad. I’ll try to come back as soon as I can.’_

 

“Where are you?”

 

_‘West side of Indiana.’_

 

“Oh…and we’re still stuck in Wisconsin. This state is weird.”

 

_‘I hear you Dean. Well, try to get some sleep. Call me when you’re dad’s not around, God knows how many voice mails he’s left me.’_

 

“Okay, Night Y/N”

 

_‘Night, Dean.’_

 

“I love you.”

 

_’I love you too, Dean. Talk to you soon.’_

”Okay, bye.”

 

_End of Call._


End file.
